


When You Wish Upon A Star

by ofwyrmsandguns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofwyrmsandguns/pseuds/ofwyrmsandguns
Summary: Teddy wishes his parents were still alive, and in a world of magic, is a wish really that far fetched?





	When You Wish Upon A Star

It was the night of the last day of the summer term.

 

Teddy knew he should be excited, knew he should be bouncing off the walls, but all he could feel was empty dread. Come September 1st, he'd be heading off to Hogwarts. Alone.

 

He was the oldest, it was to be expected, but still the thought of getting on the train, leaving everyone behind, no-one to help him, to study where his parents had been killed. He wanted to go to Hogwarts, he yearned to learn and do everyone proud, but everything surrounding it felt bad, and he couldn't explain it.

 

Mrs Weasley had insisted on a party to celebrate, along with the promise of another one just before he left (and George's teasing remark that there'd be one afterwards too), with countless food, sweets and laughter to celebrate this landmark moment in his life.

 

So many people came, they couldn't all fit in the house. Countless Weasleys covered the garden, a sea of red hair as far as the eye could see. All the significant others and children too, and even a couple of hippogriffs that Charlie and Hagrid had insisted counted as a plus 1. The Potters and his grandma were obviously there, as well as various members of the Order come to wish him well, and regail him with stories of his parents. Like he wanted stories.

 

He mostly stuck with Victoire and little Molly, who were closest to his age, chasing the gnomes to get away from the adults for 10 minutes, then using the gnomes to chase the younger kids. His grandma had played war after accidentally chasing Dom and Fred straight into Percy, knocking him off his feet with a surprised squeal. It was suggested to them that they instead spin and throw the gnomes to help (albeit that was put a stop to as well after George suggested throwing them towards the party instead).

 

It seemed to drag on forever, the adults happily continuing to chat even once the kids were bored and tired, whinging to go home. Even as the food dwindled, and the younger kids started falling asleep.

 

Finally, Teddy approached his grandma “Can we go home now?” He asked. She looked to him and tried to hide how much she wanted to stay.

 

“Oh Teddy, are you not having fun?” She asked, concerned.

 

“Everyone's falling asleep.” He pointed out, stifling his own yawn. “And I want to too.”

 

She glanced around at the slumbering kids, some dog piled on each other, and the occasional parent going to collect, wake or throw a blanket on them. She gave Teddy a small smile.

 

“Just another half hour, Teddy. I've been trying to chat with Hermione all night, and I've only just gotten to her.” Grandma said. Teddy gave a small 'alright' and walked off to find a quiet spot to wait it out, morphing his nose to keep himself entertained. Molly had already left with her parents, and Victoire had fallen asleep at one of the tables, so there wasn't anyone to chat to other than the adults now.

 

“Wotcher, Teddy!” Came a quiet laugh from behind him. No matter his mood, that voice always cheered him up.

 

“Hi uncle Harry!” Teddy greeted, forcing a smile at his beloved godfather, who didn't buy it at all.

 

“Not enjoying the party?” He asked, sitting down next to Teddy, who just shrugged.

 

“Everyone's gone to sleep, and all the adults wanna talk about mum and dad.” Teddy moaned, picking at the grass. He appreciated Harry as, more than anyone, he'd understand how Teddy felt.

 

Bill had gone to Victoire, trying to wake her up to leave, but when she refused, he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder instead. Facing Teddy as her dad walked away, she waved goodbye with a cheeky grin. She hadn't been asleep at all.

 

Harry must've seen the jealous look on Teddy's face, as he stood up and asked “Do you wanna take a walk, Ted?” Teddy looked around at the dwindling party, now just chatting adults, and agreed.

 

They walked through the fields, Harry leading and Teddy following in silence, not stopping until the sounds of the party were well behind them, and they'd found a 'comfy' rock to sit on. Teddy sat on top, cross legged, looking at the stars, while Harry sat beside him, watching Teddy closely. Eventually, he broke the silence. “Do you want to talk about anything?”

 

Teddy slowly turned to look at his uncle Harry. More than anyone in the world, his godfather would know how he felt, what was wrong, They'd both lost their parents in the war, and while Teddy definitely knew he had a much, much happier childhood than his uncle, there was a connection between them that Teddy felt no one else would truly get. He opened his mouth, and immediately choked on his own breath, tears welling in his eyes. Harry pulled him into a hug, rocking him gently, soothingly, waiting for Teddy to say what he wanted. “I just... I want what they have!” He bawled, grabbing onto his uncle for support.

 

'They', the other kids. A mum and dad to tuck him into bed, read him stories, ask him about his day. Parent's who'd say that they'd tell him about the war when he was older, not strangers who liked to flaunt in his face that they knew his parents better, longer then he ever could/ Uncle Harry and Grandma did their best, but he wanted his parents as his parents like the other kids did, not as stories and paintings and photos.

 

They sat like that for a while, Teddy crying into his uncle while Harry tried to think of what to say. Teddy didn't want to hear a story right now, or how brave his parents were. He knew it himself; words couldn't replace what they'd lost. Memories of his own jealousy at Ron, whenever he saw how close the Weasleys were, burned into his brain and flared whenever he saw Teddy watching Victoire and her dad.

 

Overhead, a streak of light flashed through the sky, disappearing in a blink, but lasting long enough for Harry to have an idea.

 

“Hermione said there'd be a meteor shower tonight.” He muttered to himself, gently shaking Teddy and pointing him to look at the sky. “Ever seen a falling star, Teddy?” Teddy looked up at the sky puzzled, and shook his head. “Well, you might see one tonight. Muggles reckon its good to see one, that you get to make a wish if you do.”

 

Teddy stared at the sky, face filled with doubt. “That can't be real.” He decided. “Wishes don't work.”

 

“Well, they won't work if you don't believe. Try it anyway, what's the worst that can happen?” Harry asked with a smile, watching the skies. Teddy shrugged instead, and watched too, his tears drying in the warm summer air.

 

“There!” Harry exclaimed, pointing to the spot where the flash had already disappeared, giving a huff of disappointment. This happened multiple times until, eventually, Teddy spotted one first.

 

“There Harry! Right there!” He pointed happily at the now dark spot, smiling again.

 

“Make a wish then.” Harry reminded him; Teddy scrunched his eyes up tight and desperately thought of his greatest wish.

 

“I wish mum and dad hadn't died in the war.” He whispered. “I wish they were still here.”

 

The night had been long, and it was starting to gnaw at Teddy's eyes, as he laid down on the rock, resting his head on Harry's lap. Maybe he didn't have a dad to take him home, but sometimes an uncle Harry would have to do. He added as a sleepy after thought “And Fred too. He sounds fun.” Harry snickered as he pulled Teddy closer, still watching the stars as Teddy drifted off, wishing on each and every last one that Teddy's wish would come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have too many WIPs to start ANOTHER multi chapter considering I have yet to finish even one of them but this was boreing into my skull refusing to leave until I wrote it.
> 
> I refuse to give this a sad ending. The start is angsty and that is it. Give the Lupin’s the ending they deserve.
> 
> EDIT: Sorry I didn't realise this had been marked as a one shot. It is multi chapter, because I have an AMAZING track history of finishing those (NOT)


End file.
